supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Grand Prix of Portland
The 2019 Grand Prix of Portland is the penultimate race of the 2019 IndyCar Series, and the sixteenth race of the 2019 IndyCar season. It is scheduled to be held at Portland International Raceway from August 30-September 1, 2019. Last weekend's Bommarito Automotive Group 500 winner Jirayu La-ongmanee was the defending race winner. Drivers entered IndyCar ;Chevrolet * Josef Newgarden * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Matheus Leist * Tony Kanaan * Max Chilton * Ed Jones * Spencer Pigot * Charlie Kimball * Jack Harvey ;Honda * Scott Dixon * Felix Rosenqvist * Zach Veach * Alexander Rossi * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Marco Andretti * Sébastien Bourdais * Santino Ferrucci * James Hinchcliffe * Conor Daly * Graham Rahal * Takuma Sato * Colton Herta Marcus Ericsson was the original driver of the no.7 Arrow Schmidt Peterson Motorsports car. His F1 team expected him to be at the Belgian Grand Prix, and thus Volcarona has to captain Daly instead. USF2000 Practice Qualifying 1 Race 1 Qualifying 2 Race 2 Indy Pro 2000 Practice Qualifying 1 Race 1 Qualifying 2 Race 2 Indy Lights Practice Qualifying 1 Race 1 Qualifying 2 Race 2 IndyCar Pre-race Arrow Schmidt Peterson Motorsports changed the no.7 driver from Marcus Ericsson to Conor Daly. Despite the change, Volcarona is expected to remain as the captain in the car. Portland's Celebrity Family Feud final was unexpected, as Jirayu La-ongmanee is playing against Vaporeon, a final nobody predicted. They still got Kao Jirayu right, but not his opponent. La-ongmanee defeated Vaporeon in straight sets, 6–0, 6–4, on Thursday night before Friday's first practice. Practice 1 Decidueye topped the session, despite being upset by Jakarin Puribhat in the first round of Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie. Some of the second round losers were Metagross in second, Scott Dixon in third and IndyCar points leader Josef Newgarden in fourth. Pee Saderd was the only of the top five to make it past round 2, as Saderd had a non-elimination case for the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud season. Saderd then finished fifth in a session; usually Saderd's practice finish is always below his rival Jirayu La-ongmanee. Volcarona finished last in their first practice session without Marcus Ericsson as their driver since the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. Ironically, the Serbian drove with Colton Herta as their driver, who topped the practice session that race. Instead, the Serb finished last with Conor Daly as their driver. Ericsson had F1 commitments with Belgium Grand Prix, which was the reason why Ericsson didn't race in Portland. Practice 1 Practice 2 Beartic led the session, although despite leading, they caused the red flag in the final minutes of the session. They spun their no.18 car in turn 12. Will Power finished 2nd, with Heracross third, Decidueye fourth and Josef Newgarden, the points leader, rounding the top five. Practice 2 Results Pit Stop Practice Ryan Hunter-Reay topped the session, with his teammate Joey Fatone in second. Scott Dixon finished third, James Hinchcliffe finished fourth and Decidueye rounded the top five in fifth. Shockingly, Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie winner Jirayu La-ongmanee finished twentieth and Marko Manieri finished 22nd. Both were expected to at least finish ahead of Charlie Kimball and Nidoking based on their lap speed. Practice 3 Decidueye topped his second session of the weekend after topping the first practice. Marko Manieri caused a red flag by spinning his car in turn 1, briefly red-flagging the session. IndyCar driver Colton Herta, who topped the session, mourned the death of FIA Formula 2 driver Anthoine Hubert; who was killed in a race crash in Belgium. Josef Newgarden, who led the championship entering Portland, was second, with Will Power in third, Scott Dixon in fourth and Metagross in fifth. Out of the drivers finishing second to fifth, only Power was mathematically ineligible to win the championship. Practice 3 Results Qualifying Seeds These seeds would've been used had it been by standings for the original scheduled 2019 Nang Phanthurat Cup tournament, had Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs air on June 16. They would've used it had Daai Daeng not air that time. A notable change was Volcarona's seeding. As Marcus Ericsson is heading to the Belgian Grand Prix, Conor Daly is driving for Ericsson, and thus the Serb had to use Daly's standing entering Portland. Josef Newgarden (Round 1) Simon Pagenaud (Round 1) Metagross (Fast 12) Scott Dixon (Qualified) Will Power (Qualified) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Round 1) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Qualified) Graham Rahal (Round 1) Marko Manieri (Round 1) Heracross (Qualified) James Hinchcliffe (Fast 12) Beartic (Fast 12) Pidgeot (Fast 12) Decidueye (Pole Winner) Larvesta (Round 1) Pee Saderd (Round 1) Joey Fatone (Fast 12) Nidoking (Round 1) Ed Jones (Round 1) Jack Harvey (Qualified) Chespin (Round 1) Volcarona (Fast 12) Charlie Kimball (Round 1) Group 1 Scott Dixon, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Beartic, James Hinchcliffe, Volcarona and Joey Fatone qualified for the Fast 12. Josef Newgarden, Graham Rahal, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Apolo Anton Ohno, Larvesta and Nidoking failed to qualify for the Fast 12. It seemed that Josef Newgarden would make round 2, but he was upset by Joey Fatone's last lap time and Volcarona. The Serbian drove in Portland with Conor Daly instead of Marcus Ericsson. Usually, in a qualifying group, Newgarden would finish ahead of at least Volcarona and Fatone. Group 2 Decidueye, Will Power, Metagross, Heracross, Jack Harvey and Pidgeot qualified for the Fast 12. Marko Manieri, Pee Saderd, Simon Pagenaud, Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz, Charlie Kimball and Ed Jones failed to qualify for the Fast 12. Similar to round 1 group 1, a favorite wasn't able to pass round 1. Simon Pagenaud was upset by Pee Saderd and thus will start on row 9 with Jirayu La-ongmanee. La-ongmanee had defeated Pagenaud in major tournaments. Fast 12 ;Group 1 *' Scott Dixon' *' Ryan Hunter-Reay' * Beartic * James Hinchcliffe * Volcarona * Joey Fatone ;Group 2 *' Decidueye' *' Will Power' * Metagross *' Heracross' *' Jack Harvey' * Pidgeot Will Power, Decidueye, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Jack Harvey, Heracross and Scott Dixon qualified for the Fast 6. Metagross, James Hinchcliffe, Volcarona, Pidgeot, Joey Fatone and Beartic failed to qualify for the Fast 6. With Metagross not advancing to the Fast Six, none of the top three in the points standings qualified for the Fast Six, including Simon Pagenaud and Josef Newgarden. Fast 6 * Will Power *' Decidueye' * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Jack Harvey * Heracross * Scott Dixon Decidueye won the pole. First place for the session was majority topped by either Will Power or Decidueye itself. Starting Grid Jirayu La-ongmanee is the core Takuma Sato captain, although Apolo Anton Ohno also drives the no.30 car. Ueli Kestenholz also shares the no.59 of Max Chilton with Chespin. Race The green flag waved at Portland, and Decidueye (Colton Herta) led the race! From the second pole position of his IndyCar career, Decidueye made a flawless start, but when Will Power moved his Team Penske-Chevrolet left to tuck in behind him, he found Scott Dixon's Chip Ganassi Racing-Honda already there and had to move out to the left, and concede the inside line to not only Scott Dixon but the top primary-tired car, Jack Harvey in the Meyer Shank Racing with Arrow SPM-Honda. Further back, Graham Rahal misjudged his braking just enough to jack Joey Fatone into the air and knock him into James Hinchcliffe Arrow SPM-Honda, with his teammate Volcarona getting collected in the melee. Also damaged was the second Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing-Honda of last weekend's Bommarito Automotive Group 500 winner Jirayu La-ongmanee. La-ongmanee took his no.30 car and trailed back to the pits for wing damage repair. Avoiding the pile-up was championship leader Josef Newgarden but swerving through the Turn 1 run-off dropped him almost to the back of the field. Behind him ran his closest title challenger and Team Penske-Chevy teammate Simon Pagenaud, who was clipped as he avoided the accident by braking heavily, and he was spun to the very back. The restart would thus see the alternate-tired Decidueye and Scott Dixon leading primary tired Jack Harvey, alternate-tired Will Power, and then the Andretti Autosport cars of Ryan Hunter-Reay and Metagross and the Chip Ganassi Racing car of Heracross, all three on primaries. Larvesta's AJ Foyt Racing-Chevrolet had advanced from 19th to eighth ahead of Charlie Kimball (Carlin) and Pee Saderd (Andretti Autosport). Under yellow, Josef Newgarden was re-ordered to restart 11th ahead of Marko Manieri's Dale Coyne Racing-Honda and his teammate Beartic. However, the two DCR cars pitted along with Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz (Carlin), the two Ed Carpenter Racing cars of Pidgeot and Ed Jones, and Nidoking in the second ECR car. That Lap 13 restart saw Will Power immediately zoom onto the tail of Jack Harvey and outbrake him into Turn 1 to grab third, as Decidueye held off Scott Dixon to retain the lead. Next time by, Metagross threatened their teammate Ryan Hunter-Reay's fifth place down the front straight, Ryan Hunter-Reay moved over to defend but then tried an impossible dive down the inside of Jack Harvey to claim fourth. It didn’t work, and both cars sustained heavy damage, bringing out the caution once more for the second time in the first twenty laps of the race. The Lap 18 restart saw Scott Dixon again threaten Decidueye's car but then lose momentum, so that he came under threat from Will Power temporarily. Meanwhile Pee Saderd moved past Larvesta to claim sixth, and the Penske cars of Josef Newgarden and Simon Pagenaud moved up to ninth and 12th respectively. That became eighth for Josef Newgarden as Charlie Kimball fell briefly off the road and ceded four places, and Josef Newgarden then zapped passed Larvesta for seventh on Lap 21. The top three were on alternates, the next five were on primaries. By Lap 26, the top five – Decidueye, Scott Dixon, Will Power, Metagross, Heracross – were running pretty much equidistant, blanketed by 2.5sec. Pidgeot (on alternates and having topped off his fuel under yellow) passed Larvesta and moved swiftly onto Josef Newgarden tail as the primary-tired Penske driver was held up by Saderd. Two laps later, Pidgeot was through and into seventh, and he took just another lap to demote Pee Saderd. Next time by, Larvesta stopped and rejoined 15th, while Josef Newgarden levered Pee Saderd out of seventh on Lap 34. Decidueye started coming under serious pressure from Scott Dixon from Lap 35, the car squirming as he tried to put the power down, and along the back straight on Lap 37 Dixon drafted past along the back straight to grab the lead. Decidueye’s subsequent lost momentum through the final sequence of turns made him easy meat for Power down the front straight, and while he initially held off Metagross, Decidueye would fall to fifth behind his semi-teammate and Heracross. Decidueye pitted for primary tires at the end of Lap 39. Next time by, Pidgeot made their second stop, and on Lap 41, Scott Dixon, Will Power, Metagross, Josef Newgarden, and Pee Saderd also stopped. Out of these drivers, only Dixon, Metagross and Newgarden were mathematically eligible for the championship. Heracross waited one more lap before taking on new tires, and that worked well as they slotted ahead of Metagross. As late stoppers Nidoking, Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz and Beartic stopped. Scott Dixon was left with a 3sec lead over Will Power, both now running primary tires. Behind them on alternates were Heracross, Metagross, Josef Newgarden and off-strategy Marko Manieri, with Decidueye (primaries) now seventh ahead of Pee Saderd, Simon Pagenaud, Larvesta and Pidgeot. Despite now running primaries, Pidgeot would soon pass alternate-tired Larvesta. Toward the end of Lap 52, while leading the 12 of Will Power by 3sec, Scott Dixon suddenly slowed down his no.9 and trickled down pitlane, engine dead. For the second straight race, the five-time and reigning champion’s hopes of race victory had ended with a long pitstop. He would rejoin three laps down. Ganassi’s hopes of race victory weren’t over yet, however, because Heracross was still within a second of new leader Will Power and appeared to have kept his alternate compound tires in reasonable shape, while pulling 1.4sec over Metagross, who in turn was 4.7sec ahead of Josef Newgarden. By Lap 60, however, Newgarden was having to watch his mirrors, as primary-tired Decidueye was closing in, sometimes by as much as half a second per lap. Sure enough, Decidueye made an easy move down the inside of Josef Newgarden at Turn 1 to claim fourth on Lap 67. By then, Pidgeot had not only passed Simon Pagenaud's no.22 Penske, but on Lap 70, they passed Pee Saderd's no.98 car for sixth at Turn 1. As last year, the ECR driver was looking very fast in race trim, and overcoming their innocent involvement in the Lap 1 mess. Decidueye had closed right up onto the tail of third-placed Metagross by the time he stopped for fresh primaries on Lap 72. Simon Pagenaud also stopped for fuel that lap. To protect from being over cut should a yellow come out, Will Power – holding a 3.1sec lead over Heracross – pitted for the second and final time, while championship contenders Metagross and Josef Newgarden also pitted. Pee Saderd, having his best race of the season in sixth, had to take on a new nose wing assembly after an incident with Simon Pagenaud and fell down the order to 14th. Since then, the no.98 of Saderd didn't return to the top ten. Heracross, who went one lap longer, had pulled 3.2sec over Metagross and so he rejoined in second, while Metagross was again left watching their mirrors for the feisty Decidueye. However, by Lap 80, Metagross – now running 11sec behind Heracross – appeared well able to fend off the pole sitter who was 6.6sec up the road from Josef Newgarden. The race order was largely static through much of the final stint, Will Power's lead over Heracross between 2.5 and 3sec depending on traffic, Metagross' no.27 car a further 11sec down and not being attacked by Decidueye, and Josef Newgarden seven seconds back, but nine seconds ahead of Pidgeot. Simon Pagenaud in seventh place was the highest of the runners using alternates, but provided he could make them last, he didn’t seem under threat from the Dale Coyne Racing with Vasser-Sullivan machine of Beartic. However, with seven laps to go, Marko Manieri grounded to a halt on the front straight. Out came the full-course caution, and the lapped cars were moved to the rear of the field. With four laps to go, the field got the green once more, and the order stayed static down to Turn 1; indeed, Will Power pulled out a 1.47sec lead in just that one lap, and he led comfortably to the checkered flag for the 37th win of his career and his second of the season. It lifts him to joint sixth – with Sébastien Bourdais – in IndyCar’s all-time winner list. Metagross held on to claim third ahead of Decidueye, Josef Newgarden, Pidgeot, Simon Pagenaud and Nidoking. Trivia Category:2019 in IndyCar Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in the United States Category:IndyCar